1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inter-vehicular or vehicle-to-vehicle communication method which allows a plurality of vehicles to exchange information, such as their vehicle positions and their vehicle speeds, with each other.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, inter-vehicular communication can be performed by using light or radio waves between a preceding traveling vehicle and a succeeding traveling vehicle and allowing the vehicles to exchange on a one-to-one basis the position information and the speed information which are required to keep constant a vehicle-to-vehicle distance.
However, the above-described prior art is a one-to-one communication between two vehicles and has a problem that a plurality of vehicles cannot exchange information when they are traveling in a vehicle group.